youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jaiden Animations
Jaiden Animations (born ) is an American YouTuber and animator who does storytimes and creates animations about her life. Jaiden has previously animated for YouTubers such as iHasCupquake. She currently has over 4.2 million subscribers and 471 million views. YouTube Jaiden is a YouTuber who was originally known for animating for iHasCupquake, but has gained subscribers on her own due to her comical animated videos, such as stories about school, why she doesn't like high heels, and other awkward stories. Originally, she uploaded Pokemon speedarts, Q&As, and videos of her playing the piano, but has switched to more story-based content. History Jaiden joined YouTube on February 16, 2014, but didn't upload her first video until July of that year. Frequent collaborations with iHasCupquake, TonyvToons, TheOdd1sOut, and other creators helped skyrocketed her sub count, jumping from 100k subs to over 1,000,000 in the span of a year. Her channel has since grown to have over 4,000,000 subscribers, and each of her videos bolstering an equally impressive number of views. Personal Life Childhood Jaiden was born on September 27, 1997. During her childhood, she enjoyed drawing and casual video games. As she got older, she participated in competitive sports such as tennis and karate. She also took music lessons such as piano and violin. Relationships She is close friends with many fellow animation YouTubers on the platform such as TheOdd1sOut, TimTom, and SomeThingElseYT, forming a gang called the Boise Squad. The previous Animation Squad, however, included herself, TheOdd1sOut, ItsAlexClark, and TonyvToons. Rebecca Parham from Let Me Explain Studios is also a close friend to Jaiden Animations, but she wasn't in either gang. She has mentioned dating on multiple occasions before, however, at the moment, her dating life is currently kept private. Ari Ari (born ) is Jaiden's "dog", as she jo kingly calls him/her, even though he/she is actually a Green-cheeked conure/parakeet. Ari has often been featured in Jaiden's videos, and continues to be the star of her Instagram and Twitter. Ari often pushes stuff off of tables, throws strawberries, and screams a lot. Ari also has a habit of singing songs on the radio, although he/she is often off tune. At the current moment, Ari's gender is unknown. Male and female green cheek conures look very similar and is almost impossible to tell their gender without a DNA Test, which Jaiden mentions are too expensive for her to feel comfortable paying for. There are some sources that say that Ari is female because of the color of his/her cere (the pale area above the beak), however, this is incorrect because those sources confuse Ari as being a budgie, a diffe rent kind of bird. In fact, it is likely that Ari is a boy, because it has been shown that many male greek cheek conures have gray/black feet, while many females have pink feet. Though it is still unknown how reliable that method is. Appearances The very first video that Ari appeared in was the "New Member of the Family!" video. She/he has also appeared in "Ari's First Christmas feat. Weeaboo Misaki", "Happy Birthday Ari!", "Living with Ari", "Ari's Birthday! (again);", and the behind the scenes of her music video "Empty". Personality Jaiden is shy, and tends to be nervous around people. She calls herself 'awkward' and 'anxious’, although recently she's gotten to be much better with social interactions. These traits are referenced in many videos, the most notable being “Why I Don’t Have a ‘Face Reveal’” video in which she details her problems with self-consciousness, body dysmorphia, and eating disorders such as bulimia an anorexia. She comes off as humble and kind. She follows a vegan diet and it is most likely due to her concerns about how animals are treated in farms. Quotes *''"People are gonna get triggered if you think like that!"'' *''"Um..."'' *''"This is awkward."'' *''"I've learned my lesson now, OK."'' *''"I'm gonna pretend he's going to University to be an orthopedic surgeon. Look it up."'' *''"He's a genuinely great guy" (when referring to Gordon Ramsay) *"Yes, my good sir. I'll have the milk steak, boiled over hard, and your finest jelly beans. Raw."'' *''"I don't like the concept of Wikipedia. People can just hop on and, like, write whatever they feel like. And people will accept it as fact!"'' *''"I'm enough if an artist to draw freely upon my imagination. Imagination is more important that knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the universe."'' *''"Stab me?"'' *''"Stop! You're freaking me out!"'' *''"We both (she and theodd1sout) live in the oven that is Arizona."'' *''"This video has been in my head longer than it should have been."' ' *"What kind of argument is that?"'' *''"I didn't hear it."'' *''“Wind is my least favorite weather! People with long hair can understand.”'' *''"Just because you know you're color blind. Doesn't mean you can see the colors."'' *“If you can’t help yourself, help others, then eventually, you might be able to learn how to help yourself, too.” *”What’s in that forest, Logan” Trivia *She is an animal lover and had two dogs when she was a child. She currently has a bird named Ari, whom she jokingly calls a dog. *She had actually never done any animation before iHascupquake reached out to her to animate some of her gaming videos. Tiffany reached out to her after she saw some of the fanart Jaiden had sent to her. *She went vegan for one week after being nominated to do the "7 Day Vegan Challenge, baby (solves all yo' problems)" by theOdd1sOut (who "created" the name to this challenge), who she frequently collabs with. **This nomination was mostly a joke, as Jaiden was vegan before accepting this challenge. *She hates the color green (rather ironically), and her favorite color is purple. *She once dyed her hair purple to look like her favorite YouTuber at the time, iHasCupquake. *She adds fanart that were submitted to her at the end card of her videos. *She was invited to make an animation for YouTube Rewind 2017. Her animation is in the video's credits. *Jaiden has made a music video with Boyinaband called "Empty", which reflected her experience with anorexia and bulimia back in her College days. Milestones *1 million subscribers December 4 2016 *2 million subscribers June 17 2017 *3 million subscribers january 4 2018 *4 million subscribers 9:19am MST June 20, 2018 Wikitubia Age Rating 8DL (Common) 10L (Some Modern Videos) Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers